Homecoming
by cwgirlup
Summary: Ghost Adventures Slash. Nick/Zak. Nick comes home after being away for a few days.


Title: Homecoming

Pairing: Nick/Zak

Rating: M

Summary: Nick comes home after a few days away.

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure it's been illegal to own real people for over a hundred years. I own nothing.

Homecoming

Nick walked into the house and tossed his keys on the small table by the front door. The first floor of the house was completely dark except for the soft glow of a dying fire in the living room fireplace. He left his rolling suitcase in the living room and smiled as he walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. He loved this house. He and Zak had deliberately designed it with an open floor plan, which gave it a very welcoming look. They had started talking about building their own house shortly after becoming an official couple. They both felt strongly that they wanted a place that belonged to both of them, and designing it themselves let them have exactly what they wanted. The basement was set up as a music studio for Zak, and there was a large room off the den for Nick to work on his projects. They had built a huge master suite upstairs with a whirlpool tub in the bathroom. It was flanked by Annabelle's room on the left and the nursery on the right. Two guest rooms were situated at the other end of the hall.

Nick headed toward the stairs when his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. _Veronique. _He rolled his eyes as he hit 'talk'. A late night call from his ex-wife was never a good thing.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Nick, thank goodness I caught you. Listen, something came up and I'm not going to be able to take Annabelle this weekend like we planned."

Nick felt the anger rising and fought to keep his voice level, knowing that Zak and his children were likely sleeping upstairs. "Damn it, Roni. This is the third time in a row you've canceled. You haven't seen her in almost two months and even then it was just to take her out to lunch."

"Look, I'm sorry, but Paul was suddenly able to get the weekend off, and you know he doesn't like being around kids. Tell her I'll send her a doll or something to make up for it, ok?"

"She doesn't _want _another doll, Roni. She already has plenty of toys. She wants to spend some time with her mother."

"I'll see her next time, I promise." Nick heard an impatient voice in the background. "I've got to go. Give her a kiss for me. Bye."

With that the phone went dead. Nick stared at it for a moment before climbing the stairs. In the two years since divorcing Veronique, she had only seen Annabelle a handful of times. He supposed he shouldn't have been too surprised – after all, she had willingly given him full custody after marrying a man who didn't like kids. Still, he knew how much it hurt Annabelle when her mom canceled plans. He and Zak had made the decision not to even tell her about this visit in case it didn't happen.

He sighed as he walked into the bedroom he shared with Zak and stopped short when he looked at the bed. He smiled as he took in the scene before him. As he expected, Zak was sprawled out on his back, dead to the world. What he didn't expect to find was their four-year-old daughter curled up next to Zak, snuggled into his side, and their six-week-old son, Robert, cradled on Zak's chest. A large, tanned hand spread out over the baby's back, holding him in place, while the other arm curled around Annabelle. Nick toed off his shoes and crossed to the side of the bed, carefully lifting Annabelle into his arms. He carried her to her bed, placing her current favorite toy (a stuffed vampire that Zak had bought for her) in her arms and tucking the blankets around her. He kissed her forehead and walked out of her room, softly closing the door behind him.

Nick entered his bedroom again and tried without success to lift Robert from Zak's chest without waking him. Zak's eyes popped open, and his grip on the baby tightened as soon as he registered the movement.

"Hey babe," said Nick, kissing him softly. "Let me take him to bed. I already put Annabelle in her room."

Zak nodded sleepily, handing him the baby and yawning. Nick cradled the infant as he crossed into the nursery. He took a moment to sit in the glider and watch their son sleep. Sometimes, he still couldn't quite believe that he was finally there. They used in-vitro with a surrogate to conceive, and the first two pregnancies had ended in miscarriage. On the third try, the pregnancy was successful, and Robert Anthony Bagans-Groff had made his appearance on July 23, 2015. The last name had been somewhat of an argument, with Nick insisting on Bagans and Zak wanting both of the kids to share a last name. The hyphenated name was a compromise that made them both happy.

Nick stroked the baby's soft cheek and lifted the tiny hand to his lips. Robert was the spitting image of Zak, with his dark hair and blue eyes. He kissed the wispy hair before getting to his feet and placing the baby gently in his bassinet. He stirred in his sleep and then settled, sucking on his pacifier.

Nick walked back into his room, pulling off his shirt as he crawled onto the bed. He kissed Zak again, glad to be back with the man he loved. He felt Zak snake an arm around his back and down to his ass, squeezing firmly. He moaned and sank further into Zak, sucking on the full lips before coaxing them with his tongue to open. They kissed again and again, finally breaking apart when the demand for oxygen made itself known.

Nick stroked down Zak's arm, twining their fingers together, before looking into his blue eyes.

"I missed you. Three days is too damn long."

"I don't know. Three days of a nice, quiet hotel room – no crying, no pooping, no fighting with a four-year-old to eat two more bites of dinner, no thousand hugs and stories before bed – sounds pretty rough."

"An empty bed every night, no 'good night Daddy', no kisses from my boyfriend – it sucked. Plus dealing with all the fans who were upset that you weren't there."

"Well, they can deal. Until the kids are older, alternating fan appearances is the best thing."

"I agree. But being apart bites."

"True." Zak suddenly turned his head and sniffed at his shoulder. "Man – the baby spit-up on me, and I didn't even notice until now." He sat up and pulled the shirt off. "That shirt is never going to be the same between the baby puke and Annabelle's finger paints."

"I think we can afford another shirt." Nick pushed Zak back against the mattress and climbed on top of him. "Do you have any idea what the sight of you holding our kids does to me?" He kissed Zak deeply before moving his lips to the older man's neck, kissing and licking his way down to the juncture of Zak's neck and shoulder, where he bit down. Zak moaned in pleasure and let his head fall back as Nick licked the sore skin and watched the blood rise to the surface. He loved marking Zak but was careful that the marks could be covered if needed. He moved down the broad chest, tasting the skin that he had missed for days. He licked Zak's nipples and blew on them, watching them pebble under the cool air. He smiled as Zak squirmed and put a hand on the back of his head, silently pleading with him to touch where he needed him to the most. Nick licked and sucked his way down the muscular chest and stomach, refusing to be rushed.

He finally reached Zak's waist and hooked his fingers into the waistband of Zak's sweatpants, urging his to raise his hips. When Zak complied, Nick pulled the pants and boxers down the strong legs and threw them off the bed. He stood and removed his own jeans and underwear, as well as his socks, and climbed back on the bed, straddling Zak's legs. He wrapped his fingers around Zak's swollen length, drawing a hiss from the dark-haired man as he bucked his hips up into Nick's grasp. Nick stroked him firmly a few times, watching pearls of fluid form on the head. He lowered himself and licked the drops away before opening his mouth and sucking him in. Zak fought to keep himself from arching up into the hot, wet mouth engulfing him. Nick wrapped a hand around the base of Zak's penis while keeping suction on the head and using his other hand to play with his balls. After a few moments of this treatment, Zak felt the familiar tightening in his groin.

"Nick – Nick, I'm about to..."

Nick pulled off and stroked twice before Zak released on his stomach, swallowing his cry with a kiss. He milked his softening cock until Zak hissed, and Nick released the sensitive flesh.

Nick tapped Zak on the thigh and said, "Open for me." Zak spread his legs as Nick reached up to his stomach, dragging his fingers through the pool of semen. He brought those fingers down to Zak's opening, massaging the tight muscle and encouraging it to open for him. He slipped one finger in and pumped it in and out a few times, feeling Zak loosen around him. He slid a second finger in and crooked them, grinning as Zak's body arched when Nick hit his prostate.

"Feel good, baby?"

Zak looked up at him and panted. "I need more, Nick. Please."

Nick ran his hand through the remaining sperm on Zak's stomach and spread it over his cock. He sat back on his knees and pulled Zak's hips into his lap. He lined himself up with Zak's hole and pushed inside, throwing his head back at the feeling of the tight heat gripping him. He looked down at Zak's gritted teeth and closed eyes. He rubbed the tanned thighs as he waited for Zak to adjust, knowing that the pain would shortly turn to pleasure.

After a couple minutes, Zak opened his eyes and raised his hips, signaling Nick to move. He began to rock his hips back and forth, loving the sight of the swollen length disappearing into Zak's body. Zak's cock began to fill and swell again as his prostate was repeatedly stimulated. He pushed his hips forward, trying to get Nick deeper into him. Nick pulled out and tapped Zak's ass cheek.

"Turn over, babe."

Zak flipped onto his stomach and pulled his knees under him, ass in the air. Nick grabbed his hips and slammed into him, drawing a loud moan from the man beneath him. Nick swatted his ass as he drove in and out. "You know we have to be quiet. The kids are sleeping."

Zak bit down on his knuckle to keep from crying out in pleasure as Nick rode him hard, the way he liked it most. He reached down to grab his aching cock, only to have Nick bat his hand away. He gripped the weeping organ, stroking firmly as he drove into Zak's ass. Zak let go first, burying his face in a pillow to drown out his moans as he covered Nick's fingers with his semen.

Zak's orgasm caused him to tighten even more around Nick, triggering Nick's own orgasm. He bent forward and bit down on Zak's shoulder to stifle a groan as he released into him.

Nick pushed Zak onto his stomach and collapsed, covering Zak's body and kissing the shoulder he had bitten. After taking a couple of moments to recover, he got off the bed and padded into the bathroom, returning with a warm washcloth and a dry towel. He urged Zak onto his back, wiping the dried semen off his stomach before reaching between his legs and gently wiping his ass. He threw the washcloth in the hamper and spread the towel over the semen stains on the bedsheet. He would normally change the sheets, but he knew that they would be lucky to get a couple hours of sleep before the baby woke up to be fed. He handed Zak his boxers and slipped into his own in case Annabelle came into their room during the night, then climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around Zak. The older man snuggled closer as his breathing deepened and evened out, and as Nick felt himself being pulled into sleep, a fleeting thought crossed his mind.

"_The best part of being gone is coming home."_


End file.
